


Straight Up

by bigspicysenpai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspicysenpai/pseuds/bigspicysenpai
Summary: Now that the NHL has begun enforcing a strict zero tolerance policy on discrimination, Kent feels like its finally safe to come out. Too bad his brain still makes him think its a problem. He's looking for purpose at the first annual NHL diversity banquet, then he sees the guy he's been crushing on in secret.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	Straight Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, its been a while since I wrote for Check Please, but I'm happy to be back with a new patater fic for you. Exploring a bit of my own feelings on internalized homophobia and relationships through some of my favorite characters.
> 
> Title of course comes from the Paula Abdul song of the same name.

Kent nervously scanned the hotel ballroom. There were dozens of current and former NHL players here for this  _ long official-sounding title  _ diversity banquet that the NHL was sponsoring. In light of recent events with Zimms getting engaged and the formation of the players of color association, the NHL finally decided it was no longer acceptable to keep glossing over some of the huge issues inherent to their sport. Kent knew it was at least partially bullshit to cover their asses and retain profits, but the change was happening and he wanted to endorse it while he was at his most visible at the top of the league. 

The new zero tolerance policies for homophobia made it a hell of a lot easier to be out in the league, so a slew of current and former players came out as a result. Kent counted himself among them, but in truth, he still felt incredibly out of place. 

He couldn’t help it. He’d been so pent up about his sexuality for so long that talking about it casually just didn’t come naturally. It was likely a skill that would come with practice, but for now, seeing all these players with their partners did little to comfort him. 

Kent still felt like he needed to be wary. Every time he saw someone being affectionate his body would tense. He’d get antsy watching same sex couples kiss in front of him. It set off alarm bells in his brain that something bad was going to happen. As if someone would have the guts to complain about PDA here. 

_ They’re allowed to do that. It’s okay.  _ He assured himself. 

It made him feel like an ass for not being able to chat comfortably with the people that probably understood what he was going through the most. His therapist had given him the term “internalized homophobia” to meditate on recently. Maybe he should be taking notes so he could better describe his feelings about this banquet. 

Kent dissuaded himself from picking up a cocktail napkin and a pen, then decided to find someone not in a big group to talk to. His eyes drifted to someone he recognized, Alexei Mashkov, all alone at a table, staring at his phone. The spaces on either side of him were empty, no jackets or drinks marking a claimed spot. There were a couple plates of hors d'oeuvres surrounding him, but they were probably Mashkov’s. 

_ Extremely convenient _ . Kent thought to himself, that the planets would align just so. 

Mashkov’s social media was a place Kent’s eyes often found themselves of late. He and Kent had their fair share of less than positive exchanges on the ice, but everyone knew on and off the ice was a totally different world. Mashkov also happened to have a brick house of a body. June first, Kent discovered that body was even more fantastic in rainbow glitter paint. 

He also made some of the best Instagram stories of any hockey player Kent knew. Mashkov had a really endearing series where he tried to interview the kids playing the mites games at the Falcs arena. He tried not to read too much into his feelings on it, for his sanity.

Kent strode over, tapping into his media bravado to supplant his roiling internal monologue. 

“This seat taken?” He claimed the adjacent chair without waiting for Mashkov’s response. 

“Guess is yours.” Mashkov slid some of the plates away from in front of the seat, making more room for Kent. 

Kent thought about what to say for a minute, then he realized he had a golden opportunity here. Something he’d been avoiding thinking about for a while, but was now a perfect time to try and get two birds with one stone. 

  
  


~~

"Hey, Mashkov, What are you doing June 18th?" 

Alexei furrowed his brow in confusion. Parson had just shown up out of nowhere and was trying to make plans? 

"Bringing cup to Providence again, I'm hope." Alexei narrowed his eyes. "Why you want to know?"

Parson looked — sad, vulnerable, pleading for a split second. Alexei briefly wondered if he delivered his English poorly. Parson stared into the depths of his practically luminous pink cocktail with the sort of remorse typically reserved for someone whose lover was lost at sea. 

Alexei blinked and it was gone. Replaced once again by Parson's interview persona everyone knew and reviled. 

"Like that'll happen, Tater Tot. Every last one of us is gonna be gunning to stop the back to back."

Charming and cocky in equal measure. Alexei wasn't sure if he wanted to deck him or kiss him. Scratch that, Alexei knew exactly how he wanted to wipe the grin off Parson’s face. The competitive spirit never failed to catch his attention. 

"I asked because my "A" is getting hitched right after this season's over." Parson swirled his drink with the little umbrella, nearly spilling in the process. "He gave me a plus one, but everyone I bring to weddings is already there. I can't even ask my sister, cuz she's the damned bride!"

Alexei bit into a mini quiche tentatively.  _ Not as good as B’s. _ While he chewed he tried to make sense of what Parson was proposing to him. This was the first “You Can Play” banquet, it was public knowledge that neither of them were straight, but, they’d never interacted off ice. This was sort of out of nowhere. Alexei had been stalking Kent’s Instagram since his Body Issue, but it was on a burner account, how could he possibly know? 

"Don't let any of your siblings fall for any of your teammates, man." Parson shook his head and downed the rest of the drink. He then picked up a piece of fried calamari and rolled the ring around between two fingers. 

Alexei's mind supplied him with the image of Ena and Poots walking down the aisle and just… no. It occurred to him that he hadn't replied to anything Parson had said in a long while.

"Why me?" Alexei asked.

Parson's cheeks flushed and he dropped the fried squid back onto the plate. 

"It'd be a great prank right?" Parson laughed, the moment of vulnerability as fleeting as the previous. "How funny would that be? Show up with a date that your whole team thinks is your worst enemy."

"A date?" 

"I —," Parson stammered, "You can be pretty fun when you're not trying to throw me like a curling stone." 

He had switched tones again, back to the one that intrigued Alexei, he smiled.

"You are being pretty fun when you not trying to rush my goalie." 

"We all have our faults." Parson shrugged. His smirk was almost as befuddling as his words. 

"Well, Mashkov?" He goaded. "Want to raise some hell and turn some heads at my best friend's wedding?" He poked Alexei's arm just enough to make it hurt. "You said you weren’t dating in some video, so maybe we could —." 

Parson was going awfully far for a joke and he was talking way too much. Alexei knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to throw himself at Kent's mouth, initiating a rough kiss that transitioned to something softer, like a bed… or maybe a quaint but well decorated house in the suburbs with a dog and… 

Parson finally broke the silence. "So is the stunned silence a no, or?"

"Yes, I go to wedding with you, Kent Parson." 

Parson beamed at him and a chill ran up his spine. That may have been the most genuine smile he'd seen all day.

The pull in Alexei’s gut could be something serious.

~~

Kent allowed his gaze to linger on Mashkov, probably longer than was appropriate for this setting. Fucking hell though, the man had agreed to date him, despite the fact that he was making a fool of himself trying to ask Mashkov out. 

Why had he done it like that anyway? The whole bit about the wedding was mostly true, he did need a plus one, he’d realized that Mashkov would be a fun date to bring along. The lie was that he only wanted it to be a joke.

Kent had noticed Mashkov in the Falcs’ faceoff videos back when he was still lurking Jack’s first season. He’d been in the same draft class as Kent, but there are so many damn people to keep up with, who could blame him for forgetting a defenseman in the opposite conference. He tried to look past Mashkov to snoop on Jack, but Jack was always evasive and boring on camera. 

Eventually he started watching them  _ for _ Mashkov. Kent had developed a crush on his glowing smile and the cheery way he interacted with all of the Falcs. He chirped and clowned and kept up with all the pranks and antics that were expected from a hockey social media feed.

The best Falcs faceoff had been the one where Mashkov had played the newlyweds game with the Falcs’ mascot, as he was the only person that was not in a relationship at the time. His favorite color was green, his favorite food was salmon, he said he preferred blondes. 

Then, Kent really began to pay attention. He was conveniently alone during their family skate video (barring shots of Jack, but Kent knew the reasons there.) Then, he came out as gay during the big wave following the official zero tolerance announcement. Maybe it was chance that Kent ran into him here tonight, but he felt like he had manifested it for himself. 

“So,” Mashkov laid his hand on top of Kent’s. “Need to know Kent Parson better.” 

“Hah,” Kent laughed nervously, his typical facade fading fast while Mashkov flirted with him in front of god and everyone at this event. His body tensed and that repressed kid at the back of his mind was coming forward. “You can call me Kent.” 

“Call me Alexei then.” 

“Whatever you say, can we talk somewhere— more private?” Kent stood from the chair, pulling his hand out from under Alexei’s. He did want to get to know Alexei better, but he needed to slow the pace of the evening down. Kent was barely comfortable watching other gay couples kiss in public. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Alexei was following and caught him staring, with what Kent read as a hungry look in his eyes. Kent shivered and he briefly considered making a break for it, but he managed to hold his ground. 

Kent guided Alexei to a balcony slightly away from the party. He knew the layout of the hotel pretty well, he’d been in Vegas so long he was familiar with most of the NHL’s preferred event venues. Kent tried to steer the discussion towards something less— difficult for him at the moment. 

“You guys are on fire again this year. Can’t be easy with people giving you shit over the back to back, let alone the pressure of being out.” 

“Yes, exactly!” Alexei leaned against a column.“Everybody is saying since NHL make rule it must be so easy.” 

“But it isn’t easy.” Kent agreed. 

“Right, teammates good, most management is okay. Worst is pressers. Asking about how things are back home.” Alexei’s expression went forlorn. Any out Russian players had been officially barred from participating in the Olympics and Worlds. The few that Kent was aware of had cut ties with Russia and were working on getting their American or Canadian citizenship. 

“Do you miss Russia?”

“Yes.” 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Kent saw that Alexei looked distant. He didn’t mean to dredge up bad memories. 

“Family is mostly good.” Alexei continued. “My sisters and mother call and visit often. But it’s good for me to stay here. Can’t be happy in Russia. Can’t be— me in Russia.” 

Kent nodded. It was good to hear that Alexei’s family was mostly accepting. Kent had his sister on his side, even if they didn’t talk as much as they should. 

“Hey.” Alexei cut in, “After this is over, my room is just upstairs, you can join for one more drink, maybe we watch movie.” 

Kent’s stomach did a little flip at the implication. He wasn’t sure he was ready to Netflix and chill with Alexei, even if they were getting along surprisingly well. He wanted to keep chatting, but he had a game tomorrow, so he couldn’t drink tonight anyway. 

“Sounds like a good time,” Kent said, pasting on an apologetic look. “Sadly it looks like I gotta go soon, I have to hand Anaheim their asses tomorrow and I need my beauty rest.” 

“You not needing rest to be beautiful, but I’m understand.” Alexei put a hand to Kent’s shoulder. 

They had entered this weird, tenuous space, a pre-date, Kent wanted to call it. He was still apprehensive about being seen looking romantic with anyone in public. It was as if there was a barrier surrounding him, he wanted to push his way out. The closer he got to leaving it would spring back. Nearly twenty years of hiding from the world and himself had conditioned him to fear his own feelings. 

“I wish I had a glass slipper to leave you, but will you settle for my cell number?” 

Alexei laughed. “Yes, of course, I give you mine too.” They swapped phones and created contacts. Alexei giggled, “Your cat is so funny, wearing giant Aces sweater.”

“Ah, yeah, my background, heh.” Alexei’s background was a snowy cityscape. “Your photo is really pretty too.” 

“Is old neighborhood in Moscow.” Alexei handed Kent his phone back with a soft smile. Kent passed Alexei his phone as well. Alexei quickly kissed Kent’s cheek, then pulled away. “Sorry if is too soon,” Alexei whispered in his ear. “Had to say goodbye properly.” 

Kent’s whole body heated up like a steaming kettle. Now he definitely had to leave. “See you, Alexei.”

“Bye.” Kent looked back at Alexei once as he left. The smile he had on his face was so genuine. Kent didn’t know when he’d see him next, but he could hardly contain his excitement. 

~~

Alexei woke the next morning feeling sort of queasy. Too many shrimp cocktail probably. He kicked himself for not showing restraint at the buffet table. The light filtering through the hotel blinds was an assault on his eyes, too bright for whatever time it was. The diversity banquet was over and the Falcs didn’t have to be anywhere till Tuesday. Alexei decided he could afford to sleep in. 

Alexei rotated so he faced away from the morning sun, an attempt to preserve whatever dregs of slumber he had left before he was too awake to drift off again. Peripherally he caught a glimpse of something as his eyes fluttered back closed. His eyes snapped open and he drew in a sharp breath. Alexei allowed himself a brief moment of panic, then relief as he realized he was indeed alone in the hotel room. Wishful thinking had him dreaming Kent Parson in the bed next to him. 

_ Damn. _

They were among the first out players in the league. It wasn’t impossible or even improbable that active players had hooked up before or since the league had become safer to be out in. No active players were currently in a public relationship either, but there’s a first time for everything. 

He remembered agreeing to go on a date to a wedding with Parson. He remembered sharing a lovely conversation with Parson. He was hazy on the details of why he was waking up in bed without Parson. They were just going to talk more privately, Kent had seemed apprehensive about every romantic move, yet he kept telling Alexei it was fine. 

Ostensibly, this wedding date was just for fun. Parson didn’t hate him, he didn’t hate Parson, but most people (media especially) thought they did. This date was a gag to shock Parson’s friends and family. They’d get their laugh in, Alexei would reap the benefits of free fancy food and champagne. Maybe they’d get a photo or a dance in. Maybe they’d kiss again to prove it to people. 

Alexei had kissed him, quickly on the cheek and Kent blushed, but it was clear Alexei was more into it than him. 

Alexei had initiated all of the contact. Kent just followed his lead and hopefully wasn’t regretting asking him to be his wedding date. Alexei rolled face down, trying to exhale the stupidity out of his lungs and into the pillow. His phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. Alexei looked up from the pillow to see a text from Kent.

**Kent:** Hey, mornin, sorry if I’m waking you but I wanted to wish you a good flight, probably gonna be busy at the rink all day. 

  
  


**Me:** Was already awake, is okay.

Alexei felt his face growing warm, Kent reaching out was the perfect way to start the morning. 

**Kent:** Text me when you get back, okay?” 

**Me:** Yes of course. Have fun with your game tonight and good luck

Alexei had no clue when or if they’d see each other again. Not until the Aces were in Providence, probably. He’d have to check their schedules. He did know, however, how much he wanted Kent next to him right now. He knew that and that he was in deep shit. 


End file.
